Yo sanaré tu corazón
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Naruto, un chico de 16 años, sufre la peor de las tragedias. Justo el día del cumpleaños de su novia Hinata, ella fallece de una extraña enfermedad. 2 años después, se ha vuelto un chico solitario, sin amigos, siempre triste. Pero todo cambia una tarde de Noviembre, cuando conoce a una chica de 15 años, la cual le hace una extraña promesa. "Yo sanaré tu corazón"


**"Yo sanaré tu corazón" **

Entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Konoha, una moto de alta cilindrada, una Kawasaki Ninja, de color verde oscuro, se desplaza a alta velocidad. Esquiva peatones, danza entre los coches, se lleva retrovisores de los coches y más de un conductor lo insulta. Pero eso no detiene al chico que conduce el caballo de hierro. El chico, de más o menos 16 años, viste con un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero y un casco integral. El chico cada vez más exprime a fondo la moto, desea llegar con prisa a algún lugar. A donde se dirige el chico con tanto anhelo.. Al Hospital General de Konohagakure.

_FLASHBACK (hace 2 horas)_

En el centro de la ciudad, en una tienda de piezas de modificación Tuning para coches modificados, apostado en un mostrador estaba el chico de la moto. De cabello rubio, ojos azules y 3 singulares marcas en cada mejilla semejantes a bigotes. Vestía una chemise azul con el logo de la tienda. Atendía unos clientes mientras una llamada sonaba en su celular.

-¿Diga?

-_Naruto, es Neji.. ¿Estas trabajando? _-preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Neji! Si estoy trabajando, dame un minuto -el rubio se disculpó con el cliente y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda -Ya podemos hablar, dime, ¿Que sucede?

_-Lamento molestarte en tu horario de trabajo Naruto, pero es urgente que hablemos.._

-Neji, ¿que pasa? Me estas asustando.. Si es por Hinata y crees que le hice algo te juro que..

_-No es eso, creeme -_al castaño se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz _-me gustaría que fuera eso.. _

-Neji -el rubio estaba angustiado y ya no le gustaba como hablaba el castaño -Dime, que sucede..

_-Es Hinata.. _-el castaño reventó en llanto desde el otro lado de la linea_ -Esta Muriendo Naruto, Hinata se está muriendo.._

-No, tiene que ser una broma.. Neji si es una broma te juro que..

_-¡No es broma Uzumaki! Quisiera con toda mi alma que fuese una broma. Pero es la verdad.._

-Hinata.. Hinata no.. No puede ser.. Donde.. ¿Donde está hospitalizada?

_-Está en el hospital General de Konoha, Pero no.._

Naruto colgó y corrió a su locker, tomo su chamarra y pasó corriendo al lado de su jefe.

-Naruto, ¿A donde vas? -le dijo Asuma Sarutobi, el encargado de la tienda.

-¡Es Hinata, está en el Hospital! -decía Naruto desde la puerta buscando las llaves de su moto.

-Oh.. Bien, ve con cuidado..

-¡Gracias Asuma!

El rubio encendía la motocicleta cuando sintió un trapo en su cara, cuando dirigió su mirada al frente un chico de cabello negro y ojos ónix le aventaba un casco negro integral.

-Casi lo olvidas Dobe.. -dijo el de pelinegro.

-¡Gracias Teme!

-Espero que Hinata este bien.. Cuenta con mi apoyo Naruto..

-Gracias Sasuke.. Me alegra contar contigo.. De verdad eres un gran amigo..

-Hmpf.. Ya vete.. -luego río el.

Naruto encendió la motocicleta, se colocó el casco, puso la primera y salió a toda velocidad.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Solo aguanta un poco más.. ¡Hinata! -se dijo el rubio al pasarse la luz roja y varios coches frenaban en seco.

* * *

Después de un rato Naruto llegaba al Hospital. Se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar en cuál cuarto estaba Hinata. Una enfermera, morena de cabello blanco se encontraba allí.

-Disculpe.. ¿Me puede indicar en que cuarto se encuentra Hyuga Hinata? -preguntó el rubio.

-Hinata Hyuga.. Dejame chequear.. -la chica tecleo en la terminal de computadora y la pantalla le dio un resultado -Piso 3 cuarto 312.

-Gracias.. Emm..

-Mabui a tu servicio.. Que tengas buen día! -y la chica le sonrió..

-¡Gracias!

El chico salió a toda velocidad al ascensor. Lo tomó y después de unos minutos llego al cuarto. Afuera de este estaban Minato y Kushina, los padres de Naruto, su hermano Gemelo Menma, Neji, Hanabi y los padres de Hinata, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga. Esperaban a que el doctor saliera del cuarto para poder verla. Minato al ver a su hijo intento sonreír pero era tanta la tristeza por su nuera que solo esbozo una media sonrisa. Naruto caminó a ellos, y Kushina lo encerró en sus brazos llorando.

Naruto observó a Menma, quien triste negó con la cabeza. Neji tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar al igual que Hanabi. En cuanto a Hiashi, este intentaba ocultar su rostro demacrado mientras Hana veía al rubio con muchísima tristeza.

-¿Puedo verla? Quiero verla.. Por favor.. -preguntó Naruto ya con los ojos aguados.

-El doctor la está chequeando.. Debemos esperar un poco.. -trato de calmar Minato a su hijo.

A los pocos minutos salió el doctor, de cabello largo negro y liso, Kushina sabía de quien se trataba, era uno de los mejores doctores de todo Japón, y director del Hospital, Hashirama Senju. Era conocido por ser el mejor médico internista, neurólogo, cardiólogo, y pediatra de Konoha.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares? -preguntó el doctor.

-Si somos nosotros.. -Respondió Neji.

-Necesito que los padres me acompañen.. Esto es muy serio y debemos hablar de ello.. Por ahora no es seguro que reciba visitas.. Pero me rogó ver a alguien.. -dijo Hashirama.

-¿A quien? -preguntó Hiashi.

-¿Quien de ustedes es Naruto?

-Yo.. -el rubio se separaba de Kushina -¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante.. Pero solo 30 minutos.. Debe dormir..

El rubio asintió. Luego Hiashi y Hana se marcharon con el Doctor. Minato le hizo una seña a Menma y el aludido se llevo a Hanabi y Neji con él.

-Te esperamos aquí hijo.. -susurró Minato.

Naruto asintió y entró a la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta la vió. Al instante de sus ojos azules comenzaron a bajar miles de lágrimas descontroladas.

Hinata se encontraba en una cama, en su dedo anular derecho había una especie de pinza con un cable el cual iba a la máquina marcapasos. En su brazo derecho había una vía intravenosa la cual le introducía suero. Varios cables salían de debajo de su ropa y se perdían en la maraña de cables que se unían a la máquina al lado de su cama. En ella, una pantalla media el ritmo de las pulsaciones de su corazón.

Hinata lentamente abría sus ojos, y al ver a Naruto intentó levantar su mano para indicarle que se acercase. No pudo hacerlo ya que se sentía demasiado débil. Tampoco fue necesario ya que Naruto se acerco con miedo a su lado.

No sabía que decir. El solo ver a su novia, a su amor, a su vida, postrada en esa cama luchando por sobrevivir le había quitado el habla.

-Na.. Na-naruto-kun.. -hablaba con mucha dificultad. La enfermedad que la consumía la había debilitado por completo.

-Hinata-chan.. Todo saldrá bien.. Te lo prometo..

-No.. No lo hagas..

-Por.. ¿Por qué Hina?

-No.. No prometas algo, que no podrás.. Cumplir.. -el rubio iba a hablar pero la ojiperla continuó -Naruto-kun.. Mi tiempo se acerca a su fin..

-No digas eso mi vida.. -el rubio reventaba en llanto y entre sollozos continuaba -saldremos adelante, siempre lo hemos hecho, soy muy feliz a tu lado y no quiero separarme de ti mi amor.

-Y.. Y-yo tampoco.. Tampoco quiero separarme de ti.. Pero Kami-sama ha decidido que debo irme.. Y yo tampoco quiero sufrir más, y hacerte.. Hacerte sufrir a ti mi amado Naruto.. Pero debes entender.. Que el cáncer me ha consumido, y ya no puedo más..

-Hinata no.. Hay algo que podamos hacer.. Ya se, hablaré con el Doctor, el conseguirá la cura, el.. El..

-Naru.. Él ha hecho hasta lo imposible.. Lleva cerca de un año investigando, desde que se me diagnosticó el cáncer en mi sangre. -la chica sollozo -perdoname.. Perdoname Naruto.. Por favor..

-No tengo nada que perdónarte amor..

-Lo siento.. Realmente fui muy feliz a tu lado.. Ahora quiero que seas feliz.. -varias lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

-Yo lo soy a tu lado Hinata.. Sin ti.. No soy nada..

-Prometeme.. Prometeme que serás feliz amor.. Que vivirás con mi recuerdo y vivirás por nosotros.. Pero lo más importante, que vivirás mucho tiempo y serás muy feliz... Llegara alguien más a tu vida y serás feliz..

-Hinata, no puedo imaginarme a alguien más a mi lado que no seas tu.. Pideme lo que sea menos eso..

-Naruto.. Por favor.. Yo quiero -la chica tosio un poco, luego continuó -Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.. Por favor..

El rubio suspiro tristemente y asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces comprendió que se estaba despidiendo.

-Naruto.. Besame, besame como nunca lo has hecho.. Así me iré con el consuelo del último beso de mi amado...

Y lo hizo.. Naruto besó a Hinata como nunca. Fue un beso largo.. Que nunca termino.

_(titi titi titi titi tititi tititi titititi tititititi tiiiiiiiii)_

Naruto, al no sentir el movimiento de sus labios y luego escuchar la máquina se separó de ella..

-Hinata.. Hinata no.. Despierta Hinata.. -el rubio tomaba sus mejillas -¡Hinataaa!

-Hijo que pasa.. Oh dios.. ¡Kushina corre llama a un doctor..! -gritó Minato al entrar a la habitación y ver a Naruto desesperado sobre Hinata.

El doctor corrió y llego, con ayuda de unas enfermeras uso el aparato desfibrilador para tratar de revivir a Hinata pero después de 3 intentos y el Marcapasos sin señal, solo negó con la cabeza. Los llantos desesperados de Kushina y Hana en sus esposos no se hicieron esperar. Naruto comenzó a llorar y gritar sobre la ya fallecida Hinata mientras Menma trataba de consolarlo a su lado.

-Enfermera.. Anote la fecha de deceso.. -decía el doctor mientras Mabui anotaba -27 de Diciembre de 2010, 2:36 pm. Causa, fallo cardíaco causado por paro respiratorio.

Si, lamentablemente Hinata había muerto el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Han pasado aproximadamente 2 años desde la muerte de Hinata. Y Naruto ha cambiado radicalmente. No habla con nadie. No sale con sus amigos. No llama a sus padres. Ni siquiera habla con sus compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos Sasuke, su Mejor Amigo.

Naruto se volvió un ser solitario, que siempre está triste. Lamentando una y otra vez el día que murió su amada Hinata. Con esa premisa camina por las calles sin una razón de vivir.

Había tomado la costumbre de apenas salir del trabajo, montar en su motocicleta, ponerse los auriculares y salir sin rumbo fijo, a donde la Kawasaki lo llevara. Pero en las tardes, justo a las 6 en punto, se iba al parque central de Konoha, se colocaba a la orilla del lago y, con sus auriculares puestos, miraba el atardecer hasta muy entrada la noche. Así lo hacía desde hace 2 años.

Y durante esos dos años, una chica, quien vendía dulces en un Kiosco cercano al lago, lo observaba desde que llegaba hasta que se marchaba.

La chica, de no menos 16 años, de ojos rosados, cabello rosado, el cual tenía recogido en dos coletas traseras que caían hasta más abajo de su espalda, y dos flecos le enmarcaban la cara, los mismos que al final tenían un lazo rojo cada uno. Vestía con un atuendo sencillo, de blusa blanca con pantalón vinotinto. Y un pequeño delantal el cual usaba al momento de trabajar.

La chica siempre lo observaba llegar. Paraba su motocicleta al lado del árbol. Y luego sacaba su Ipod, se colocaba los auriculares y se sentaba en el suelo. Ella siempre lo miraba desde su puesto de dulces, embobada, aquel chico rubio despertaba en ella algo que tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Porque lo vigilaba. En todo este tiempo no hizo otra cosa más que vigilarlo. Ella, por ser tan tímida en estas cosas, esperaba que él se acercará un día, aunque fuese solo a comprar algo. Esperaba ese momento, para iniciar una conversación con él, y poderlo conocer.

* * *

Ese día, Viernes 1 de Noviembre de 2013, era un día como cualquier otro. Las ventas le habían ido de maravilla, tanto que podía haber cerrado temprano e irse a casa. Pero no, ella esperaba ansiosa la llegada del rubio solitario a su sitio frente al lago. Se decía a si misma que hoy era el día. Hoy lo conocería. Bueno se lo repetía por enésima vez. Albergaba la esperanza de que el rubio algún día fuese a su pequeño Kiosco.

Llegaron las 5:45 pm y llovía a cantaros. La chica había recogido un poco las cosas del frente de su Kiosco para protegerlas del clima. Espero y espero. Pero al parecer el rubio hoy no llegaría.

-_Tal vez la lluvia lo retuvo.._ -se dijo.

Pero cuando ella se disponía a recoger sus cosas para cerrar e irse, oyó el ruido sordo de una motocicleta. La Kawasaki apareció en el pequeño camino frente a ella. Al verlo sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, abrió su boca en señal de alegría y se sonrojó.

El rubio hizo la misma rutina de siempre. Le hizo caso omiso a la lluvia. Como hacía cada tarde, bajo el intenso aguacero, fue y se sentó al lado del árbol frente al lago, y fijó su vista en el horizonte.

Ella se armó de valor, tomo su paraguas y se acercó a él. Camino poco a poco. Él no se inmutaba, sus oídos retumbaban con alguna canción.

Él por su lado tenía la vista perdida, fija en el cielo que lentamente comenzaba a oscurecer. Cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que no llovía. Frente a él caia el agua, pero sobre él no. Así que dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio a la chica de cabello rosado, la cual, sonriente, le sostenía un paraguas. Él se quitó los auriculares que dejaban escapar que estaba escuchando **Lluvia al Corazón** de **Maná**.

-Debe ser interesante lo que ves aquí para venir todos los días sin falta, incluso bajo este torrencial aguacero. -dijo ella.

-Oh.. Bueno.. Ya es costumbre.. -dijo Naruto..

-Umm.. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-En realidad.. Me gusta estar solo.. Desde hace mucho me gusta la soledad de este lugar.

-Sabes.. La soledad mata a las personas.. No deberias estar solo.. -dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Es mejor para mí.. Después de todo lo que he pasado.. Nada tiene importancia para mí..

-Oh.. -la chica divago por unos minutos. Luego hablo -Y por qué viniste hoy.. A pesar de este aguacero, viniste como siempre.

-Es que este lugar.. En este lugar conocí a la chica que amaba..

La chica sintió una punzada en el corazón. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Dijiste "amabas".. ¿Por qué ya no están juntos? ¿Te dejo?

-Me dejo.. Puede decirse que si.. -la chica iba a hablar pero el continuo -pero no del modo que piensas. Ella murió..

-Oh.. Gomenasai Summimasen.. Siento mucho lo que le pasó..

-No es tu culpa.. Tranquila.. -le sonrió zorrunamente él.

-Y.. ¿Como murió?

-Pues.. Ella tenía Cáncer en la sangre.. Le hicieron estudios, tratamientos pero todo fue inútil. Ella murió un 27 de Diciembre, el día.. de su cumpleaños.. -y el rubio reventó en llanto.

-Como lo siento.. -inconscientemente, ella lo guió a su pecho -llora, llora todo lo que necesites.. Desahogate que lo necesitas..

El rubio lloró en el pecho de ella por bastante rato. Ella lo miraba enternecida. Al rato él se detuvo. Levanto la mirada y al verla a los ojos los dos se sonrojaron furiosamente. Naruto se separó rápidamente de ella y se disculpó por su falta de respeto.

-No es problema tranquilo.. -ella desvió la mirada apenada.

La lluvia empezaba a menguar un poco. Las gotas caían lentamente del cielo, él en veces trataba de mirarla pero cuando ella lo veía volteaba sonrojado. A los minutos ella retomó la conversación.

-Sabes.. Hace mucho tiempo yo también tenía a alguien muy preciado para mi. Se llamaba Yukki.. Él murió cuando teníamos 14, en un accidente de tránsito. -Naruto la miró incrédulo, no sabía que ella pasaba por algo similar a él. Rayos apenas la conocía.

-Oh.. De verdad no sabía que pasabas por esto..

-Tranquilo, tampoco es como si tuvieras la culpa -la chica miró al cielo algo triste. Luego continuó -No lo podía creer. Me repetía miles de veces que era mentira, que todo era una pesadilla y quería despertar. No fue así.. Y tuve que aceptar que él ya no estaba -ella lo volvió a mirar mientras sonreía con un pequeño toque carmín en sus mejillas.

-Umm.. Entiendo.. -Naruto tomo aire y continuó mientras miraba el lago -¿te dije por qué en específico me gusta este lugar?

-Realmente no, solo dijiste que por qué aquí conociste a la muchacha.

-Pues, si.. Aquí fue donde conocí a Hinata.. Hinata Hyuga, ese era su nombre. Ella venía siempre aquí a leer. Y un día vine con unos amigos a echar bromas y pasar el rato. Jugábamos con un balón de Fútbol, y cuando trataba de atraparlo caí sobre ella. Al mirarla a sus ojos ella se sonrojó muchísimo, y yo quede prendado al instante.. Después de eso síempre venía a la misma hora. Tratando de hablar con ella. Hasta que un día hablamos.. De eso ya han pasado 6 años..

-Entiendo... ¿Cuando murió Hinata? -preguntó ella.

-Hace dos años, un 27 de Diciembre. Este año cumple 3 años de su partida -dijo Naruto mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda.

-¿La extrañas? -él asintió -¿Te amó? -volvió a asentir -pues deberias de dejar de estar triste.. ¿No crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno.. Que deberias estar feliz.. Ella te amo.. Por algo que no podemos cambiar se tuvo que ir.. Pero te quiso, que es lo más importante. Deberias vivir por ella, y ser feliz por ella..

Al momento Naruto recordó lo que le dijo Hinata antes de partir:

_"Prometeme.. Prometeme que serás feliz amor.. Que vivirás con mi recuerdo y vivirás por nosotros.. Pero lo más importante, que vivirás mucho tiempo y serás muy feliz... Llegara alguien más a tu vida y serás feliz.. Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.. Por favor.. "_

La noche había caído completamente. La lluvia llevaba minutos de haberse detenido.

-Me tengo que ir.. Si no mis padres se preocuparán.. Nos vemos Mañana.. -dijo ella.

Él, por el contrario, no se inmutaba. Estaba ido. Pero algo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Una cálida sensación en su mejilla izquierda, que lo hizo voltear y ver a la chica sonrojada mientras lo besaba en la mejilla con los ojos cerrados. Luego ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Cuando él la llamó.

-Oe.. -él se sobaba la mejilla -Hey.. Oye espera..

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro.

-Eh.. ¿Que pasa?

-Sube.. Te llevo.. -él hábilmente había llegado con la Kawasaki a su lado.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! N-no no es necesario.. -dijo ella agitando las manos -Yo puedo caminar.. Además ya te he molestado mucho..

-No es ninguna molestia... Sube.. Insisto, y no quiero un no por respuesta ¡Dattebayoo! -sonrió Naruto.

-Okey.. -la chica se subió a la motocicleta -pero te advierto que le tengo pavor a las -Naruto arrancó de golpe a toda marcha -¡MOOOTOOOS! -gritó ella mientras se aferraba fuerte a él con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto esquivaba los coches con rapidez, bajaba, subía, hasta que se detuvo en un semáforo.

-¡¿Ya llegamos?! -preguntó temblorosa la pelirosa.

-Este.. Acabo de recordar algo.. -luego rascandose la mejilla dijo -¿donde vives?

-Heh.. Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías jijiji -río ella..

* * *

Al cabo de un rato estaban frente a la pequeña casa de dos pisos, donde vivía la chica.

-Aqui es.. Aquí vivo.. No es una casa espectacular pero, es cálida. -decía la chica.

-Se ve bien.. Yo vivo en un pequeño apartamento, solo.. -él se oscureció un poco -pero bueno no importa.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio por unos minutos. Él no sabía que decir y ella solo se impacientaba más. Al final decidió que él debería dar el paso.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme a mi casa. De verdad, gracias.

-No fue nada.. En realidad yo debería de agradecerte, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con alguien, y siento que me quite un peso de encima. -sonrió Naruto.

-¡Que bien! Me alegra haberte sido útil.. Bueno, espero verte mañana..

-¡Seguro! ¡Dattebayoo!

La chica comenzó a buscar en su bolso las llaves para entrar cuando Naruto llamo su atención.

-Esto.. Oye.. -la llamó Naruto.

-¿Si? -le dijo ella.

-Sabes.. Aún no se tu nombre..

-Yo tampoco me sé el tuyo jejejeje -río ella -Dime el tuyo y te diré el mío.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¡Dattebayoo! -le dijo el en una pose de victoria. La chica río.

-Yuno. Mi nombre es Yuno Gasai.. Me agradó conocerte Naruto.. Nos vemos mañana.. -y ella abrió la puerta, y al cerrarla se despidió con la mano.

Él la miraba embobado, mientras se repetía a si mismo -_Yuno.._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuno abrió su Kiosco como siempre, el día paso sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero ella esperaba ansiosa la llegada del rubio. El cual, nunca llegó. Yuno estuvo hasta pasadas las 7 de la noche y nada.

_-Bien.. Mañana vendrá.. Estoy segura.. _-pensó ella.

Pero ese día tampoco llegó, ni el otro, ni el otro. Así pasaron los días y las semanas. Y Yuno comenzaba a preocuparse. Pero no sabía que hacer. No tenía un número al cual llamar, una dirección o algo parecido. Solo un nombre -_Naruto_.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, hasta llegar al 30 de Noviembre. Era Sábado, por lo que más gente acudía al parque. Yuno había vendido casi todo antes de las 3 de la tarde. Y se disponía a marcharse. Estaba recogiendo las cosas cuando un cliente se acercó.

-Disculpe.. ¿Tendrá Dangos?

-Lo siento los vendí todos.. -dijo Yuno -pero puedo ofrecerle... -se quedo estatica al ver quién preguntaba. Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se entreabrieron en una mueca de feliz sorpresa.

-Hola... Yuno.. -dijo Naruto haciendo su clásica sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Naruto! -dijo ella mientras salía del Kiosco veloz y saltaba sobre él en un abrazo.

-Veo que te alegra verme.. -dijo al verla en sus brazos.

La chica levantó su cara que estaba en el pecho del rubio y al chocar la mirada de sus rosados ojos con los azulinos de él se separó apenada y muy sonrojada.

-Lo.. Lo siento.. Me pase de confianza..

-Tranquila -sonrió él haciendo que se sonrojara más -Yo también estaba ansioso por volver a verte.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Si.. -sonrió él..

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica le preguntó.

-Y que pasó. ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin venir? -la chica se oscureció un poco -Pensé que ya no querías volver a verme y por eso dejaste de venir. Creí que te habías sentido mal al hablar conmigo. Creí que.. -fue callada por unos dedos en sus labios.

-Jamás dije que me caíste mal.. ¿O lo dije? -la chica negó con la cabeza -nunca estuve tan ansioso de ver a alguien como ahora..

-Y entonces.. ¿Que te paso? -preguntó ellá.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas el torrencial aguacero de ese día? -ella asintió -Pues.. Pues -ella lo miraba angustiada -me enferme.. -dijo él rascandose la nuca.

-Oh.. -ella volteó la mirada -me había asustado.. De verdad creí que..

-¿Tanto así te importo? -preguntó dubitativo él.

-Es que.. No sé, es algo difícil de explicar.. Pero si puedo decir que en el tiempo que llevo observandote me percate que siempre estabas solo. Que algo te pasaba. Y simplemente, sentí que debía ayudarte. Que debía conocerte y.. y.. ¡Me gustaste!

-Es algo confuso..

-¿Lo crees así? -ella bajo la mirada.

-Bueno.. Debo decirte que, no se porque pero, desde aquel día que hablamos, sentía que debía volver a verte, no se pero me sentía angustiado. De algún modo u otro, estaba ansioso por verte..

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella emocionada.

-Si... Desde que te vi ese día.. No se porque pero, cuando vi tus ojos, sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo. Algo que hace mucho no sentía, algo que, pensé que jamás volvería a sentir..

-Yo.. yo.. yo también siento algo así cuando estoy contigo.. Es algo cálido, y me gusta.. -dijo ella sonrojada.

-Pero no sé.. No sé si deba seguir ese sentimiento.. No sé si deba hacerlo.. No estoy seguro.. -decía el rubio.

-Pero yo sí.. -el rubio la miró mientras se acercaba a él -yo sí decidí seguir a mi corazón. Decidí aceptar lo que en él comienza a crecer. Pero..

-¿Pero que?

-Depende de ti.. Que aceptes mis sentimientos..

-No estoy seguro Yuno-chan.. No.. no se si pueda.. Mi corazón está muy dañado.. Y no sé si pueda volver a amar..

-Entonces.. entonces.. -ella comenzó a sollozar..

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención dañar.. -intento calmarla él pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡"Yo sanaré tu corazón"! -grito ella en medio de su llanto.

-Yuno.. -dijo él abriendo bien los ojos.

-Si, lo haré.. Yo te ayudare a que todo sea mejor.. Te ayudare a creer en el amor que puedo decir que siento por ti.. Te haré muy feliz.. Solo si tu.. si tu me aceptas..

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. Yuno que creía que él no le correspondería pensó en algo.

-Yuno yo.. yo.. -pero Naruto no termino la frase, ya que lo callaron.

Lo callaron unos labios. La pelirosa había saltado a sus brazos y sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta, lo besó. Al principio fue torpe, pero conforme fue avanzando, el rubio le correspondió y entreabrió sus labios para recibir la traviesa lengua de la chica. Luego se separaron.

-Naru yo.. Disculpa si te molesto no lo..

-shh.. -la callo el con sus labios nuevamente.

Y así la volvió a besar efusivamente. Dejándole claro que aunque no sentía totalmente lo mismo que ella, al menos lo intentaría.

_-"Yo Sanaré tu Corazón" ¡Na-ru!_ -se dijo mentalmente Yuno.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí les traje algo diferente. Un One-Shot algo triste, pues bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurrió horita en medio de mi depresión. Trato de mejorar y salir adelante pero es duro. Y bueno por ahora ando bloqueado con los otros fics. Pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Con respecto a la chica que aparece en el fic. Bueno dejenme decirles que me llamo mucho la atención, y quise hacer una historia con ella. Mi invitada es Yuno Gasai, de Mirai Nikki. Me encanta, es preciosa, aunque algo psicópata, jejee.

Espero les guste, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió a partir de un pequeño sermón que me dio mi prima. Donde se demuestra que el amor se puede volver a encontrar, a pesar de haber perdido las razones para vivir.

_**Hasta la próxima chicos y chicas! Dattebayoo!**_

_**See You Again!**_


End file.
